Heavy Metal Queen
by ChaosIsMyTrueLover
Summary: Charlie finds out he has something in common with Jack that just might lead to romance. CharliexJack shonen ai


Heavy Metal Queen

Charlie/Jack

Yes, it's Lost time once again. Since I don't get my fix of the darling island boy toys this week I figured I'd go for the next best thing. And I know the title is from a Cowboy Bebop episode. I'm a huge fan of that show too. Oh yeah, I mention the band Chimaira in this fic. Really great band that you should check out sometime.

I don't own Charlie, Jack, or any of the other Lost characters. But one can dream, can't one?

* * *

Funny how a little over a week stranded on a mysterious island could seem like eternity. Charlie sat in the entrance to one of the caves listening to his mp3 player. He hadn't been listening to much music on the island. He knew the batteries in his player wouldn't last very long, and who knew when they might be rescued. Today he needed some distraction though. He scrolled through his playlists for a minute before settling on Chimaira. Charlie would be the first to admit that Driveshaft's music was tame by the standards of most of the groups he listened to in his free time. He'd started to listen to metal when he was in high school. He liked the intensity of it. When he was mad or upset he would put on his music and let his emotions pour out. His parents had hated it, even Liam had been a bit freaked out at first. Suddenly he was jolted out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He gave a yelp of surprise and turned to see who was there. It had been less than a day since his last fix and already he was getting jumpy.

"Hey Jack" he half yelled to her himself over the music before taking off his headphones.

"Something wrong?" he asked more quietly, now that he could hear himself. Jack didn't look so hot. Charlie figured it was probably due to pain from his recently dislocated shoulder.

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up." Jack sat down next to his friend. He focused for a second on the device in Charlie's hand, long enough to see what band he was listening to.

"I always too you as more of an alternative rock person" he said offhandedly. Charlie looked at him, slightly confused, before looking down at the player.

"Oh, the music you mean."

"Yeah, no offence but Driveshaft isn't exactly metal."

The younger man was a bit surprised. Jack had just implied that he listened to Driveshaft, and at least had a passing knowledge of metal.

"Yeah, very true. You know about Chimaira though? I never thought we were exactly, you know, from the same scene."

Jack laughed quietly.

"No one does. Can't really blame them. I mean, spinal surgeon and rocker don't normally go together."

Charlie laughed too, but found his eyes traveling over Jack's tattoos. Those weren't exactly in character for a doctor either.

"Want to listen then?"

"I don't want to waste your batteries."

"No waste. What's a few minutes of battery life between friends."

"It's really alright."

"But I insist. And it you're going to be stubborn we can both listen. That's the beauty of iPod headphones."

That seemed to convince Jack. He pressed one of the tiny speakers to his ear. Charlie apparently liked his music very loud. After a moment Jack began to realize how much he'd missed music since the crash. He was enjoying himself so much that it took a few him a few minutes to notice how close Charlie was. The wires on the earphones were short enough that the younger man had to press close to Jack in order for both of them to listen. Then Charlie's head was resting on his shoulder and Jack wrapped an arm around him. That was even nicer. The young man took Jack's arm around his waist as a cue to press even closer. Before wither knew what was happening their lips met an in a passionate kiss. Charlie was surprised that Jack didn't try to dominate the kiss. He'd always taken the doctor as the dominant type, if for no other reason than the way he'd taken control of the group of survivors after the crash. Now he seemed content to let Charlie explore his mouth. When they finally had to pull apart for oxygen Jack was trembling slightly. Charlie ran his fingers across the other's chest playfully.

"Come on, let's got somewhere more private" he whispered. Jack nodded in agreement. It was easy for him to fall for the rocker type. One of his tattoos even commemorated a past long-term relationship with the drummer from a small time band that had made it big and left him behind. He had a feeling that wouldn't be the case with Charlie though. The younger had come through fame and all it had to offer and still managed to be caring, and, Jack hoped, devoted to his lover.


End file.
